Forlorn Deceptions
by aZnDrEaMeR1788
Summary: SS are world renown lawyers, Sakura wins a top case angering powerful people and they get back at her by killing her brother and father. She is Blackmailed and forced to join the otherside, as well as loses her most cherished memories. A disappearance.
1. Actions Come With Consequences

FiRSt chapter, enjoy!~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, or any of its characters.  
  
Forlorn Deceptions  
  
By: aZnDrEaMeR1788  
  
"....."-Talking  
  
::.....::-Thinking  
  
-_-_-_--Different Scene  
  
-Actions Come With Consequences-  
  
Japan Supreme Court  
  
September 29  
  
3:34 P.M.  
  
A stern and mid-aged judge looks over his spectacles on the final decision made by the jury. "-and the jury has found the defendant guilty of the murder of Ms. Ayami Mia. He is to be sentenced full life in prison." The judge finishes and stands up preparing to leave the court room.  
  
Immediately a barrage of flashes goes off and news anchors mixed with the large crowd in the courtroom breaks into loud chatter.  
  
A beautiful young lady with silky mid length auburn hair and captivating jade green eyes lights up with joy and relief as she turns to her client who gives her a hearty handshake.  
  
"Thank you so much Miss. Kinomoto, I don't what I would have done without you, you really got justice for my wife." A man in his late forty's with jet black hair smiles genuinely.  
  
"Just doing what's right." She replies back with a smile. As the two starts to head out of the room, the defendant passes by with two guards by his side.  
  
"Don't think it's over Kinomoto, my boss WILL come after you." The man whispers venomously in her ear. Sakura swallows the tight lump that formed in her throat but keeps a callous expression.  
  
"He looks pretty furious, but now I can finally rest in peace knowing that mans been put away." Sakura's client comments not hearing what the accuser whispered to Sakura. Sakura nods half-heartily while the accuser's threat plays over and over in her mind.  
  
6:49 P.M.  
  
Sakura unlocks her apartment door and steps into the dark room, quickly flipping on the light switch and heads towards her bedroom, while pressing the blinking red of the answering machine on her way. A melodic feminine voice comes on.  
  
"Sakura you were great! I saw the whole thing on live television, your streak of never losing a case is still holding up! Sorry I wasn't able to be there in person, mother needed me this time on her business trip to Hong Kong, but don't worry next time I promise I'll make it!! Oh, before I go, to compensate for not being at your big case I took the liberty of buying you new clothes! They're pretty stylish over here I know you'll love them! I'll call you later girl, take care!  
  
A picture of a beautiful violet long haired young woman with amethyst eyes and beautiful features pops in her mind. Sakura could just imagine her long time best friend as well as cousin buying her a whole store worth of clothing, shaking her head and grinning she heads to her kitchen to prepare dinner. Just finishing chopping up the vegetables her phone rings, quickly whipping her hands on a piece of cloth she picks up a pink stylish cordless phone.  
  
"Moshi, moshi?"  
  
"Won another one; my cherry blossom." A smooth male voice replies.  
  
Sakura questioning expression quickly turns to a smile, recognizing the person on the line. "I'm ahead of you now." She remarks in a somewhat childish manner.  
  
"Not for long, the case I'm working on is just about to pull through." The voice on the other line teases.  
  
"You just always have to steal my thunder, huh!" She replies with mock anger.  
  
The man chuckles but his tone quickly becomes sober. "Sakura, you upset some pretty powerful and ruthless men by winning this case, I want you to be extra careful these couple of days, and I'll try to get back in Tokyo in two days, three days the latest."  
  
"Syaoran, I am twenty-five I think I know how to take care of myself." Sakura replies in a somewhat exasperated tone.  
  
"Just promise me you'll take extra care before I come back, or I'll just keep nagging." He warns.  
  
"Alright, alright I promise, you're starting to sound like Touya."  
  
"I wonder what he'd say about that." He chuckles. "-well I have a final meeting with my client in twenty so I'll call you tomorrow around the same time, love you."  
  
"Me too, you take care." A cheerful smile still adorned on her face as she places the phone back down. An image of a tall and well built young man with unruly chocolate brown hair and amber eyes flashes through her mind, the only man she had ever truly loved. They have been going out for almost three years starting in law school where they met; he was two years older than her but since Sakura skipped two grades they ended up in the same classes. They both are now world renowned lawyers and adding to their already hefty fame, Syaoran happened to be the heir of the infamous Li Clan.  
Sakura finishes eating her light dinner and decides to head to the living room and watch a bit of news, immediately images of her case comes on, deciding there was nothing else special to watch she switches off the television, and heads to bed early. Remembering her father and brother are to visit her tomorrow.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
September 30  
  
7:56 A.M.  
  
A pair of eyes slowly opens revealing stunning emerald orbs, as they slowly blink away the slumber. The auburn haired young woman slowly stretches and groggily leaves her warm bed. After her daily morning routine including washing her face, brushing her teeth, and brushing her hair, she heads towards the kitchen. While eating cereal and listening to the news talking about the terrible forecast her phone rings, and she slowly walks towards the receiver and picks up the cordless phone.  
  
"Moshi, moshi." She says sleepily.  
  
"Still not a morning person are you, kaijuu." A male voice comments on the other end.  
  
"Ugh, you're still using that stupid nickname." Sakura complains tiredly.  
  
"Yes, too bad I'm not there for you to stomp on."  
  
"Just tell me what you want, Touya."  
  
"Alright before you go into one of your kaijuu tantrums, dad just wants me to tell you to meet us at the Cross Blues restaurant at noon, don't be late."  
  
Sakura was just about to retaliate back when she hears Touya hang up, huffing she slams back the phone on the receiver.  
  
"I'll show you oni-chan, I'll be there extra early!" Fully awake she decides to change and go to the gym.  
After working out for an hour and a half she decides to head back home for a refreshing shower and make it to the restaurant superfluously early.  
  
Cross Blues Restaurant  
  
12:25 P.M.  
  
:: Great, now who's the one late:: Sakura comments to herself as she impatiently runs her fingers on the crystal blue table. Shortly after a waiter approaches her table and asks if she's ready to take her order, deciding that she did wait over half an over for her brother and dad and feeling like her stomach was about to eat itself she orders a dish of seafood linguini.  
  
:: Well it is Touya's fault for not being on time; they wouldn't mind if I started first."  
  
After a few moments her food is served and the tempting aroma claims her mind, and she quickly digs in. Almost done with the plate she checks her fancy watch which reads: 1:03.  
  
:: Maybe Touya did this just to get back at me for being late last time..argg just wait till I get my hands on him:: She decides to wait an extra ten minutes for them to show up, as she looks at the glass pane heavily being pattered by large drops of rain. Ten minutes passes by and deciding it was another one of Touya's pranks she quickly pays the bill and heads home.  
  
Hastily unlocking the bolt of her apartment door Sakura angrily strides into the room while failing to notice a white envelope addressed with her name on it by the door on the floor. Almost immediately her phone starts ringing; certain who is calling she fumingly answers the phone.  
  
"TOUYA, I actually went twenty minutes early just to prov-"  
  
"Miss. Kinomoto, this isn't Touya." A cold male's voice interrupts her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. May I ask who this is?" Sakura's cheeks immediately blush pink in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm Detective Joe from the Tokyo Police; I have some rather bad news for you." The man replies in a monotone.  
  
"Wh-what kind of bad news?" Sakura asks steadily.  
  
"There was a car accident; we identified the two passengers to be your father and brother."  
  
Sakura suddenly goes cold, nearly losing the grip on the phone.  
  
"N-no that can't be possible, I was supposed to meet them at the restaurant, I'm sure you have the wrong people." Sakura tries to reassure, more to herself, than the detective.  
  
"There's no mistake ma'am, the roads were very slippery, and the car slid and fell off-" Before the man is able to finish Sakura quickly slams the phone down.  
  
:: No, no, it's not true it can't be. Touya was just fine earlier; it must be another one of his jokes:: Sakura nods confidently, and suddenly something white catches her attention. She slowly approaches the stark white envelope lying by the door.  
  
::That must be the letter from Touya telling me it was all a prank.::  
  
However part of her mind isn't convinced with her thought, with shaking hands she slowly pulls out a picture with a small piece of paper attached to it. Her eyes immediately widen in terror and her scream is caught in her throat. There on the picture shows a close up on two bloody deranged bodies in a crashed vehicle, the phone suddenly comes to life startling her from the dead silence. Barley aware of her movements and the continuous ringing she didn't realize she had picked up the phone till she heard a deep and silky voice.  
  
"You shouldn't have gone against me; this all could have been avoided." The voice taunts.  
  
"You di-did this." Sakura states barley above a whisper.  
  
"You know as well as I do that you were the cause of all this." The person chuckles maliciously.  
  
"You bastard, how could you do this!" Silent streams of tears slides down her cheeks as she emotionally grits her teeth. Not realizing she is shaking uncontrollably filled with despair, and immense grief.  
  
"Come now, I can't take all the credit you were after all my muse." He taunts but his tone suddenly turns sober.  
"Meet me at the address on the paper in half an hour, don't be late."  
  
He said the last three words in such a mocking way that it almost felt like he knew those were the same last three words Touya had said to her. Sakura quickly picks herself up and heads towards her room, quickly getting on her knees and opens the lowest drawl of her nightstand. With shaking hands she quickly takes out a black velvet box and opens it, revealing a sleek silver handgun. Never even in her nightmares had she ever imagined she would take out the deadly silver weapon, non-the less be using it. Tucking it in her jean pocket she quickly sprints out of the room and grabs her car key and the piece of address paper lying on the kitchen counter on her way out of the door.  
  
Tokyo Sea Dock  
  
1:26 P.M.  
  
A pink sports car rapidly pulls up to an old gray abandoned warehouse, as the wind howls with violence making the rain act like pounding torrents of waves. A tall auburn haired young woman quickly gets out of the car seemingly not noticing the violent weather around her, as she's quickly soaked to the bone while quickly heading to warehouse number 18.  
  
The dark old warehouse still stowed large cargo boxes that cast shadows and which seemly over a long time accumulated many layers of dust. The place cast an eerie affect and the weather wasn't helping. Feeling quite alone Sakura decides to make her presence known.  
  
"You called me here, so show yourself!" Her yell echoing throughout the large warehouse.  
  
"I see you're early, but not too patient are we?" The mocking voice resounding from all directions.  
  
"What is it that you want from me?!"  
  
"You have become somewhat of a nuisance to me; I needed to make that clear to you." The person replies in a way an adult would talk to a young four year old.  
  
Sakura spins around unable to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, decides to asks more questions.  
  
"Why did you call me here, to kill me?!" Sakura questions in sarcasm.  
  
"Believe me, if I wanted you dead you would already be reunited with your deceased family." The person stats obviously enjoying seeing Sakura's angered expression.  
  
"Then tell me what I'm doing here." Sakura stats in a low but deathly tone  
  
"It was not wise to make me your enemy, as you can see, anyone that goes against me will put their beloved ones in danger, and I'm sure you have a few that are up still for grabs." The person warned tauntingly.  
  
"Don't beat around the bush, you still haven't answered my question." Sakura states softly trying to suppress her anger and fears.  
  
"Very well; I'll answer your persistent question. Personally I find you to be very good at what you do and it would be in your best interest to work for me, we wouldn't want to repeat history now do we?"  
  
Sakura's throat goes dry and she swallows the lump that she didn't even realize she had, as cold beads of sweat fall on the sides of her pale face.  
  
"Alright, I agree." She says softly.  
  
"I knew you would see it my way-"  
  
Suddenly Sakura feels a sharp sting on the side of her neck and before she's even able to turn around and look at the perpetrator the world around her starts to fade into darkness.  
  
"-and that's just for my reassurance." The person smirks as he watches the beautiful young women collapse onto the cold cement floor while his man, the one that inserted the sedative, carries her unconscious form out of the building and into the black limo where he sat the whole time watching from his state of the art television using a microphone.  
  
How was the first chapter?? Plz review or comment, it will get a lot more interesting since the mysterious person has a lot of things in store for Sakura. Hope you guys liked it!! 


	2. There But Not Seen

Second chapter, kinda sad though just warning.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, or any of its characters. Also I do not own the BMW car brand.  
  
Forlorn Deceptions  
  
By: aZnDrEaMeR1788  
  
"....."-Talking  
  
::.....::-Thinking  
  
-_-_-_--Different Scene  
  
-There But Not Seen-  
  
Tokyo Square  
  
December 19  
  
8:07 P.M.  
  
Small snow flakes flutter down in front of a large flat screen television situated in the side of a tall building in the mist of many moving bodies below as it broadcasts the nightly News.  
  
"It has been over two and a half months since the mysterious disappearance of the world famous, youngest and most successful lawyer, Sakura Kinomoto." A picture profile of the women being described flashes onto the screen making many people stop in their tracks. Different emotions pass through the people, mostly of pity as they look upon the picture of the beautiful young women still missing.  
The day Sakura Kinomoto's disappearance was formally announced by the Police Chief of Tokyo; people all around the world were shocked and filled with grief. She was after all looked upon by the general public as a saint that got justice for the innocent. All fingers immediately were pointed to the drug lords and criminals who were related to her cases, however once the police got search warrants all of them checked out to be clean and were offended and furious for being searched. As of the moment her case seems to have hit a dead-end, with no leads even with many eager to help.  
  
Moonlight Café  
  
8:13 P.M.  
  
The small cozy café located in Tokyo Square is one of the most popular hang out spots for people of all types and ages, especially since it's considered to serve the best cappuccino in town. The homely feeling and aroma of coffee beans gives it a warm and comfortable atmosphere. However three apart from the crowd sits with overcast expressions. The man with the unruly chocolate hair takes a long glance at the picture of the emerald eyed young women being broadcasted from the large flat screen outside. His facial features become gloomier, and the lavender haired young woman sitting diagonal from him notices the change and turns around to see what caused it. Realizing who was being broadcasted she turns around with determination flashing in her amethyst eyes.  
  
"We'll find her, no matter how long it takes." She states firmly.  
  
"What's killing me is that I don't know what condition she's in, my mind's swirling with all these haunting possibilities." The amber eyed young man drifts off.  
  
"Syaoran we can't think about the negative, we have to focus on the positive and find a way to locate her." A calm voice from an azure haired young man says.  
  
"I know, but I'm positive someone abducted her and not knowing where and how's she's doing is driving me nuts."  
  
"Now is when Sakura needs us the most, we have to be strong for her sake." The young woman interjects.  
  
"The police promised they would continue searching and she's considered top priority-."  
  
"-the police." Syaoran lets out a sardonic laugh. "They couldn't find any finger prints on the photograph, and they actually first theorized Sakura took the gun to commit suicide. There's no in hells way that there even able to locate a lost dog let alone a person."  
  
The other two knowing what he said was true become silent and even more disheartened, and each slowly gets lost in their own thoughts.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-  
  
Private Facility  
  
December 20  
  
10:03 A.M.  
  
Two tall security guards drags an unconscious auburn haired young woman by the arms into a completely stark padded white room and sets her down before putting a strait jacket on her. Then in a robotic fashion they walk out of the small room and securely lock the door.  
After a few brief moments the young woman's eyes begin to twitch and slowly flutter open adjusting to the brightness of the white room. She slowly stands up and realizes she's unable to move her arms due to being held by a gray straitjacket and slowly examines the room she's in.  
  
:: Where am I? This looks like an insane asylum.what am I doing here?? I can't seem to remember..anything.:: The young women slides down the white padded wall and sits with her knees pointing to the ceiling as she slowly lowers her head onto her knees.  
  
:: What's going on?? My head starts to hurt whenever I try to recall things...::  
  
Suddenly waves of horrible images of death, her worst fears and nightmares run through her mind. She lets out a whimper as the images continue flashing. When they finally end she's barley hanging onto consciousness, while cold sweat runs down her forehead. Then a cold feeling of darkness shrouds around her and the feeling of being pulled further and further down a black hole with each moment filled with more despair, fear, and agony than the next.  
  
:: Someone, help me..:: Her final thought as her mind finally gives up the hold on consciousness.  
  
Two men look through the one way mirror as the young women collapses to her side.  
  
A tall graying haired man with a sinister grin turns to a shorter and plumper looking man in a white lab coat.  
  
"Tell me her status, and how much longer it will take." The man commands.  
  
"Uh, yes sir, she's uh fighting the drugs but for her sanity sake she has no choice but to give into the hallucinogens, currently she's unable to recall any of her memories and it won't be too long before we can alter her the way you want." The man responds nervously as beads of sweat form on the sides of his face.  
  
"Good, I want you to speed up the process make sure she's as I want by four months." The tall man was just about to turn and leave when the doctor interrupts him.  
  
"But, s-sir if we do it any faster she may go into shock and can be permanently mentally damaged, it would be safer if you gave me 5 months-" He's suddenly cut off.  
  
"-you WILL do as I say, and it's your job to make sure that does NOT happen, that is if you cherish the lives of your family." The graying haired man gives the quivering doctor one last glare before turning around and striding away. Once the man was out of sight the doctor lets out a sigh and looks regretfully at the unconscious young women in the room.  
  
:: I'm sorry, I really am, but I have my wife and children to think about::  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-  
  
Li Corp.  
  
1:39 P.M.  
  
Syaoran sadly looks out of his fancy office glass window that's situated on the highest floor of a towering skyscraper near Tokyo Tower. Small white snowflakes flutter down from the heavens, and its exact moments like these that memories of her come haunting back.  
Remembering back to the time he first saw her; she was talking amiably with her friends when suddenly the first snowflake of the year came falling from the heavens. She looked so lovely with the snow falling around her that he couldn't take his eyes off her. She must have felt his intent gaze on her and curiously turned around and noticed him staring at her. It was the first time he blushed and he gave her a small shy smile and she returned it with a heart melting one.  
  
:: Damn it! I should never have left you!:: He curses mentally as he runs his hands through his more than usual disheveled chocolate brown locks.  
  
Over the course of the past few months he's been having the same taunting nightmare; he could always hear her desperate cries of help but is never able to reach her through the thick darkness. His tired bloodshot dark rimmed eyes glint with determination as he promises to himself to find her no matter what the cost.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-  
  
Hong Kong  
  
February 7  
  
5:47 P.M.  
  
Knowing the laws of justice couldn't help them find Sakura, the trio decided to turn to the crime underworld. The few reliable sources asked for heavy prices but Syaoran paid all of them without question. Two different men came up with the same supposed truths that they heard of a young woman fitting the description being taken to an abandoned medical facility in Hong Kong. So without a moment's hesitation the two best friends and boyfriend decides to head there. On their ride to the destination all three were full of anxiety, unsure what they're about to face. Slowly the dark green BMW pulls up to a gray old facility, dark and abandoned. The three passengers slowly walk out of the car and gradually approach the aged building.  
  
"This place doesn't seem to have had any inhabitants for decades." The lavender haired young women comments uncertainly.  
  
"We can't judge a book by its cover Tomoyo." The azure haired young man replies judiciously.  
  
"Your right, but on the way here I've been thinking about all the reasons why Sakura's captors would want to take her here, and it just doesn't make any sense. This place has neither running water nor electricity." She sighs gloomily.  
  
After over an hour of searching the small group of three doesn't come up with even the slightest hint of Sakura ever setting foot in the deserted building. Their spirits broken they hesitantly walk back towards the sports car unaware of a small hidden camera watching their departure.  
  
Underground  
  
A small but high tech room filled with over twenty small TV screens filled with images of different parts of the facility both above and underground. A skinny man in a white security uniform sitting in front of the television screen smirks as the three unwelcome guests leaves the above ground premises.  
  
"They're gone sir." The man confirms into the small silver microphone.  
  
"Very good, they won't think to come back; I highly doubt but do tell if we have anymore intruders." A silky deep voice deviously replies.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Oh, so close, wouldn't they be just furious if they knew their precious cherry blossom was right under their nose." The deep silky voice says mockingly to himself as he cruelly laughs.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-  
  
5 months later...  
  
A salty sea breeze wafts into a large well furnished room while rustling the silky light gray curtains. Slowly the figure lying in the white bed starts to shift and awaken. Dull but sharp eyes slowly blink aware the short slumber as they roam around their surroundings. The side veranda doors are opened facing the large vast Pacific while the room consists of modern and expensive furniture all in colors of gray, white, and black. Slowly recognition fills the emerald orbs as the young woman swiftly leaves the bed and steps out into the veranda as the salty sea breeze brushes her soft cheeks and morning rays dance through her auburn tresses. Slowly an unfit devious grin forms on her beautiful rosy lips, and the young women quickly heads into her room towards her wardrobe, today she is finally going to make her appearance..  
  
How was it? Plz review and comment and I'll try to update asap, thank to everyone that's reviewed it means a lot! 


	3. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, or any of its characters. Also I don't have any ownership on the Hilton Hotel, lOlz that's a given.  
  
Forlorn Deceptions  
  
By: aZnDrEaMeR1788  
  
"....."-Talking  
  
::.....::-Thinking  
  
-_-_-_--Different Scene  
  
-Rude Awakening-  
  
Hong Kong Grand Hotel   
  
July 18  
  
11:55 A.M.  
  
Countless news vans, eager photographers, and a few news choppers circle a tall luxurious hotel from above. Many Kevlar suited policeman equipped with semi-automatics and heavy duty lucid shields stand guard while using large wooden road blocks to surround the entrance to the hotel. Numerous reporters, paparazzi and hundreds of citizens wait anxiously behind the blocks outside to catch a glimpse of her sudden reappearance.  
  
Inside the press conference room only a small handful of the world's most famous news broadcasting stations are waiting apprehensively for the guest of honor to appear. Swiftly the large side door opens and all tall security guard walks forward escorting a stunning woman in a professional ebony suit. Instantly thousands of bright flashes sets off, and gradually stops as the emerald eyed women reaches behind the podium.  
  
"I called for this conference to announce a slight detour in my career, and as well as to answer as many questions that my time allows." Her rosy lip curls into a small devious smile, as her eyes gleam with mischief.  
  
"From this day on I am no longer the pro-bono lawyer but officially only a criminal defense/offense attorney." She states simply with a grin staring strait into the cameras challengingly, and quickly shifts her attention to the gawking reporters.  
  
"Any questions?" She asks with a hint of sarcasm with a slight arch of her eyebrow adorned with a grinning smile.  
  
Immediately shaking away their dazes many reporters raise their hands with a few speaking out loud their questions. The emerald eyed young women points to a man wearing a formal gray suit sitting in the front row.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto aside from your abrupt job decision the question I believe that's on everyone's minds is where you were the past seven and a half months."  
  
"Well to honestly say, I believe everyone over reacted; I simply took a getaway trip to a private and remote Caribbean island on a personal account." She answers nonchalantly, and quickly points to another reporter.  
  
"Your friends and relatives filed a kidnapping case, why was it that you did not contact them about your whereabouts?" A middle age reporter questions.  
  
"I felt the need to getaway and get some alone time; I received no news about the filament and I didn't feel compelled to tell anyone where I was." Sakura replies causally.  
  
"Another question ma'am, on the day you took your sudden leave your father and brother were in a horrible accident resulting in their deaths, there is speculation that it may have not been an accident but murder, how do you foresee it as?" The bustling room quickly quiets down as everyone notices the sudden icy coldness in the jaded eyes.  
  
"I believe we should let the dead rest in peace." Frost emitting from each slowly emitted word, sending chills down everyone's spines.  
  
"-and that will be all the questions." Bright flashes blink away as Sakura briskly strides out of the room while many reporters try in vain to ask more questions. She quickly puts on her stylish brand name dark sunglasses as two armed guards escort Sakura toward the main Lobby and out the entrance, instantaneously lights flash and deafening questions and loud chatter breaks out. Five more guards quickly clear her way and holds back the immense crowd as Sakura indifferently steps into a sleek black limo.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Syaoran's Apartment  
  
12:21 P.M.  
  
Three pairs of stunned eyes continue looking blankly at the flat screen TV, where minutes ago the live broadcast of Sakura was on. The pair of violet orbs quickly blinks out of the reverie but glazes over in confusion.  
  
"Sa-Sakura, was that really her??" A panicked feminine voice questions.  
  
"She's here; I have to go see her." The auburn haired young man whispers to himself, as he quickly sits up from the sofa and heads out the door.  
  
"Syaoran wait! We don't even know where she-  
  
'Slam'  
  
-is." The azure eyed man is cut off by the shutting of the door.  
  
"We better go with him."  
  
The young women next to him nods and they quickly head out.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
South Rock Shores  
  
2:58 P.M.  
  
A forest green luxury car quickly screeches to a halt in front of a large modern Victorian gray, white home. The reclusive house is situated alone on top of a tall cliff as large waves pound at the low jagged rocks. Three tall figures quickly steps out of the car and heads to the double oak doors. The amber eyed man knocks briskly three times, and shifts uncomfortably as the hollow sound resounds into the house. Almost instantly the door is creaked opened but only a small inch as the person behind the door observes the guests. Seemly satisfied the door is opened half way as a short maid greets them.  
  
"Is Sakura Kinomoto here?!" Syaoran asks forcibly.  
  
The maid takes a small step back due to the loud outburst.  
  
"S-Sir, please calm down and tell me your name first." The young maid answers.  
  
"My name is Li Syaoran; please if Sakura is in there let me see her." He pleads with a lower tone.  
  
"Allow me to ask the mistress, please wait a moment." She courteously replies as she shuts the door.  
  
"The tough parts over, at least now we know she's safe." Eriol says encouragingly as he lightly pats Syaoran behind the back.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Home Office  
  
An auburn haired young woman sits behind a mahogany desk overlooking documents and files, and reclines on her leather chair as the sun rays shine from the large flat panel window behind her.  
  
"Let's see, Wang Corps. is the second largest leading business company in Hong Kong while their competitors, Li. Corps, is first?" The emerald eyed woman asks in confirmation.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." A reddish haired young woman holding files and planners standing near Sakura answers.  
  
"Hmm..." Green orbs quickly scans through the many document pages. "Alright, print up a set of Wang Corps'. stocks, and annual gross sheets along with their expenditures."  
  
"Yes ma'am, right away" The young woman quickly heads out of the large wooden business office and into the side office room.  
  
'Beep Beep'  
  
Sakura swiftly presses the gray button for the house speaker on the side of her table.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but there is a man named Li Syaoran outside with two other people to see you. Should I let them in?"  
  
"I'm very busy right now; tell them I'll contact them when I have time." Sakura quickly presses the house speaker button ending the conversation.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Outside  
  
The wooden door slowly opens and the maid from earlier returns apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Kinomoto is busy right now, she says she'll-" Syaoran quickly steps pass the maid and into the well furnished home.  
  
"Sakura! It's Syoaran!"  
  
"-Please sir you can't come in!" The maid tries to the stop the tall man but to no avail he swiftly crosses into the rooms with his friends on his tail. Syaoran starts heading to the back of the home where a light voice is resounding from.  
  
"Tell me the agenda for the rest of the day." Sakura says to her secretary as she reads between the documents and computer screen.  
  
"There are a few legal documents to be signed and at eight o' clock you have the Wang Corps. party-"  
  
The door is suddenly banged open and four bustling figures come in. Sakura takes in the intruders and lifts a questioning brow to the maid.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, I tried to stop them." The young maid apologizes with her head down.  
  
"You may go." Sakura answers tonelessly and the maid gives a small bow before exiting the room.  
  
"Eugene, please excuse us for a minute." Sakura glances at her secretary and the young women nods and quickly complies.  
  
"Please sit down." Sakura commands to the trio as she continues reading through her papers.  
  
"Sakura we have been so worried about you. Why didn't you tell us where you were all this time?" The amethyst eyed young woman asks in a hurt manner.  
  
A few long seconds pass as Sakura continues with her work looking almost oblivious to having the three in her office.  
  
"I don't have time for personal issues; schedule an appointment with my secretary to talk about business matters only."  
  
The group is taken aback by Sakura's demeanor and instantly flames flare up in Syaoran's eyes.  
  
"You didn't contact us for 10 months, do you have ANY idea how worried everyone was?!" Syaoran yells accusingly.  
  
Cold emerald orbs slowly meet blazing amber ones as a fierce heaviness stains the air.  
  
"Calmly leave or I'll have security personally escort you out." Sakura states frostily.  
  
"Sakura please understand we didn't come to anger you but to welcome you back, we were all just very worried about you." Eriol inputs.  
  
"I believe I was doing just fine before the three of you barged in so don't let me repeat myself and just take your leave." Sakura goes back to reading the files and papers.  
  
"Sakura-" Tomoyo tries in vain as Eriol hushes her and leads Syaoran and her out the door.  
  
"Eriol what are you doing? There's something wrong with Sakura we have to-"   
  
"We can't get through to her if she's not willing to listen." Eriol calmly states to the two.  
  
"So we're just supposed to leave like this?" Syaoran questions heatedly.  
  
"We have to give her some time, and I suggest that we all use that time to calm down as well. Something obviously happened to Sakura but we can't do anything until we know what it is." Eriol replies slightly angered as well.  
  
Syaoran angrily strides off and the other two silently follows suit.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Wang Corps. Party, Hilton Hotel  
  
8:39 P.M.  
  
High ceiling chandeliers sparkle brightly as dozens of people dressed in fine attire talk and laugh while drinking chilled champagne. An orchestra situated in the back plays a smooth melody as the corporate business men talk about their individual industries. At the sound of elegant heels clicking on the smooth granite floor, many pairs of eyes turn towards the entrance of the room as they behold a beautiful and slender young lady. Bright emeralds gleam as a mischievous grin adorns the young lady's rosy lips, with each light stride the black silky material clings softly on her beautifully curved figure. Murmurs of astonishment and wonder fill the room as the young women, along with her secretary approaches the man hosting the party.  
  
"Just a short while ago I wouldn't have dared to dream to see you within a mile radius of me, that is of course besides in court." The tall man laughs lightly.  
  
"Time changes lots of things." Sakura smiles casually.  
  
"The reason I'm here today is to give you a proposition." She says switching to her professional tone.  
  
"Oh, really? What kind of proposition, one that favors you or me?" The graying haired man questions with a grin.  
  
"One I believe that favors us both." A devilish smile passes through her features.  
  
"I would like to become your company's personal attorney, how does that sound?"  
  
"Any sane man in my shoes would say it would be like playing with fire."  
  
"Then why do we play with fire?" Sakura counters resulting in making the man laugh loudly.  
  
"Alright, give me one solid reason why I should accept this proposition."  
  
"Hmm, well let's see just off the top of my head. If you don't accept my proposition you'll be seeing yourself loosing a lot more cases." Sakura grins mockingly.  
  
"So be it, it would be criminal to go against Sakura Kinomoto anyhow." The man laughs good-naturally.  
  
"My secretary will call yours on Monday and we'll write up the papers. Now that business talk is over why don't you enjoy yourself?" The man motions to the vast ballroom filled with many couples dancing in the center along with long tables filled with expensive gourmet food.  
  
"My business is done here, we'll meet on Monday." Sakura nods lightly and quickly turns and heads out towards the exit with her secretary in tow.  
  
The next chapter will tell more about what Wang Corps. Business is, but from the hints you can guess it's definitely not an honest business. Please review and comment on anything, hope you enjoyed reading! 


End file.
